calabasas_vampirefandomcom-20200213-history
Emily Dollin
Emily Dollin is a vampire turned by Lucia Klair in 1891. She became a well known celebrity fitness trainer known as the "the fitness guru" and became extremely wealthy. She is Lucia's apodtive vampire daughter and for over a century Emily had been waiting for her maker to return to her. Early History Emily was born in Victoria, England in 1872. Emily mother died from childbirth and was born a bastard. Her father abandoned her before she was born and was raised by a loving couple. During her child hood she felt different from her siblings because of sexuality. At age 14 she told her parents she was lesbian and was kicked out of her home. During her time in the streets Emily would enter bare knuckle competitions for money to survive. 1891 Emily was known as the best fighter in Victoria she made quite the living and reputation. One night after she won a fight Emily was challenged by a unknown woman to fight her. Emily fought the woman and was easily defeated. After the fight Emily walked towards the woman and asked her name which was Lucia Klair. Emily was flirting with Lucia and the two had sex. Emily told Lucia about her sexuality and being kicked out at 14 for it she dosen't know anything about a family. Lucia feed on Emily telling her she will know now and turned her. 1900 After teaching Emily everything about being a vampire Lucia went to slumber. Emily Left England and explored the world. China 1905 Emily stayed in China to learn martial arts. During her time in China Emily became a world champion black belt martial artist. She met a vampire named Drew Scottman persauding Emily to join Adnoria's kingdom telling her she was perfect a soldier for Adnoria Klair. Emily declined and left China over the decades traveling to the world. India 1940's Decades after leaving China Emily visited India. There she met a guru and wanted to learn the path of the Vedas teachings. After her teachings Emily turned her Guru Rahul Shankar in 1947 and taught him the ways of the vampire. New York City 1968 When she left India in 1950 She traveled all around the world with Rahul to teach the Vedas teachings during the 50's and early 60's. In 1968 Emily met Adnoria Klair and told her she was waiting for Lucia to return to her. Adnoria persuaded Emily to stay in her kingdom that when her sister awakens she will see her. Alec Sutton welcomed Emily to his kingdom and was given the title "religious teacher". New York City 1997 Emily in the early 1990's launched her fitness company Instant. Her company became successful and became the spoke person for fitness she was hired by celebrities. She became a millionaire and Rahul became jealous of her success her stole from her. When Emily found out about it and confronted him about it Rahul tried to kill Emily but was taken down by her. Present Day In book 3 in ''Calabasas vampire ''She was first seen in London, England Category:Vampires Category:Undead Vampires